


“Why didn’t you want her to see you leave?”

by eiony



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, gladion's honesty time, i like to think that wicke has that mom charm that makes both lillie and gladion just open up to her, lil bit of hau/lillie, mom wicke kinda mad at gladion, this is my first post ok idk how to do tags HELP ME //screams//, wicke is lowkey shipping gladion/moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiony/pseuds/eiony
Summary: Gladion sometimes talks with Wicke over the recent happenings in Alola during his time in Kanto and Johto. He then faces the consequences of not telling Moon over his leave.





	“Why didn’t you want her to see you leave?”

Looking back onto it now, Gladion was an impulsive decision-maker; but he made up for it with his strategies.

He might’ve been impulsive in leaving Alola, but was thankful for it nonetheless. The last-minute appearance of his mother in the port, waving at him before his ship sails off, was the best farewell he could experience.

Though he can’t say that he left with no regrets.

“Miss Moon seemed to be saddened once she found out you left, Young master Gladion,” Wicke said through the Holo Caster, “She did accept the Type: Null you wished to offer to her, but she still looked troubled despite smiling.”

Gladion closed his eyes and nodded as he heard Wicke through the device. He had been told to at least tell Moon of his plans on leaving after their battle in Mount Lanakila. The girl could be trusted to keep a secret, Wicke justified, but Gladion wasn't too sure.

He knew how Lillie and Moon were close, and if Moon didn’t tell Lillie then she would surely tell Hau, who would then tell Lillie considering his crush on her.

All in all, It was just too much of a risk; and if Gladion wanted to make his travel be as smooth as possible he had to not spread his plans of leaving.

Of course, he was now facing the consequences of not sticking to his words.

“Young master Gladion, why didn’t you tell Miss Moon?”

He wasn't looking at Wicke. He could feel her troubled expression as she spoke of her interaction with the champion. Gladion didn’t know if Wicke having a soft spot for Moon and Hau was a good or bad thing, but sometimes he felt Wicke favored Moon over him despite the years she took care of him.

“She even helped the Aether Foundation with the whole Team Rainbow Rocket issue a couple weeks ago, just after she became champion! Miss Moon was even excited to see you again!” Wicke exclaimed. Gladion still avoided looking at her hologram. 

At least it wasn’t Lillie who was lecturing him again, the first time was tiring. He had only turned his Holo Caster on once he set foot in Vermillion City, only to be greeted with a rant from Lillie about his departure.

“Wicke, listen. If I had told Moon then she would’ve spread it around.”

“Are you even aware of who you are talking about, Young master?”

Okay, fine. Moon wasn’t as talkative if she didn’t need to be. Moon was perhaps the most calm person in regards to socializing out of the four of them, followed by Lillie.

Gladion just let out perhaps the 100th sigh he had let out today talking about Moon, but he was making sure to stray away from a certain question.

“Young master, why didn’t you want her to see you leave?”

That. That was the question he didn’t want to answer.

Gladion sighed and sat down on the grass, thankful for the shade of the tree. That single question frustrated him and blew him down to his knees. Perhaps Wicke was surprised by his sudden resting position that she quickly responded with a worried voice.

“I mean –! She was very worried and even surprised that Lillie didn’t tell her beforehand. We all thought you had told her, but-“

So that’s why Lillie didn’t lecture him about not telling Moon; she thought he had told the young champion. Well, he’s expecting a call later.

“I’m not ready. At least not yet.” Gladion muttered. He could feel Wicke’s eyes widen before softening upon realization.

“..it seems you’re not only growing as a trainer.”

Gladion just wanted to leave right there. Just. Leave. 

His left hand was shaking and he had to hold it to keep the Holo Caster stable. “…I told her to keep winning.”

“I never thought of becoming a trainer back as a kid. It was only during my time in Team Skull, I found how riveting it was,” Gladion stopped for a moment before looking at Wicke, who was keeping quiet to listen to him. He then looked down, almost embarrassed.

“I…only came across her because of Team Skull. After the battle with Necrozma and the restoration of Aether Paradise, I had no more reason to battle but to make Type: Null stronger. He no longer had a role as a Beast Killer so I thought that he should have the joy of being a Pokemon be his main priority.”

Gladion looked over at Silvally’s pokeball. It had surely grown since his time in Alola, but he couldn’t forget the joy it had of being free from its helmet – free from its restrictions as a Beast Killer.

“It was only when mother came back after being beaten by Necrozma did I realize. I had no other reason to face Moon. Aether Paradise was safe, Team Skull disbanded..”

Literally his first encounter with Moon was all because he had been told to deal with a trainer who had been causing problems for Team Skull. Being an enforcer, he was expected to deal with the complaints of the members and the young girl had been a center of complaints since her encounter with Team Skull back in Melemele Island.

Her involvement with Lillie came as a surprise to him, but he felt like pushing this strong trainer after finding out. A little part in him believed that; if he lost to this trainer, then maybe he could use this trainer to solve the problems involving Aether Foundation that he couldn’t.

Perhaps meeting Moon was one of the things he was thankful for during his time in Team Skull, and placing his faith in her was one of the times he was thankful for being connected to Aether Foundation.

“I could only face her as a trainer. I mean, that was her aim from the start of her journey. The Island Challenge. That’s why when I battled her in Mount Lanakila, with no intention connected to the Aether Foundation or Team Skull, I didn’t know how else to face her but as a trainer.”

He recalls what he said to her that time. “I know we aren't friends. But we aren't enemies anymore either. Keep winning. Maybe I'll see you again if you do." Gladion still can’t take away the girl’s surprised expression. 

Maybe that time he thought he was providing good advice, but looking back onto it now? The “I know we aren’t friends” portion was unneeded.

Especially with the emotions that spiraled within him afterwards.

“Losing to her made me consider training. I couldn’t improve in Alola anymore. I had grown too used to training there and I was only going to be distracted by the Aether Foundation. I needed to improve as a trainer somewhere I couldn’t be distracted. Somewhere I could be solely focused on doing so, I guess...”

" I guess I didn't want her to see me off, curious on why I was leaving. I didn't want to tell her that she made me consider training here, or she would.."

Gladion didn’t realize through his ramblings and thoughts, WIcke had been smiling at him. Looking at her now, she seemed content with his response.

“...Very well, young master,” she responded with no hesitation. “I’ll keep quiet on your reasons.”

“Thank you Wicke.” Gladion replied, thankful for her consideration.

Almost ready to turn the Holo Caster off, Gladion stopped once Wicke spoke again. “..May I at least request something once you return?”

“Hmm?”

Wicke then gave a grin as she said, “Please immediately go to Miss Moon once you come back.”

Gladion looked at her hologram before laughing a bit. The thought of the young champion looking surprised and running after him once he returned made him lose 

“Already planned on that,” he assured Wicke.

With that, Wicke nodded and gave a small wave to Gladion. Showing a smile that said, “Good luck!”

“Keep working on your journey, young master Gladion!”

“More luck to Aether Paradise..and say hello to mother and Lillie for me when you can.”

Pushing the off button before putting the Holo Caster back in his waist bag, Gladion continued his route to Ecruteak City with his determination refueled.

"You better be stronger now, Moon. I'm not holding back once I face you again."

**Author's Note:**

> "Hmph... Maybe it's time I see a bit more of the world myself... and starting with that Pokémon League, I think. I hear that Alola's got a real strong Champion."
> 
> ...also can somebody tell this casual (me!!) how to write beautiful stories, because this is how I decided to start my new year.


End file.
